The present invention relates to a shaker for liquids, with the shaker comprising a bowl-shaped bottom part and a lid which can be mounted to be sealed and removed again, with a permeable separation sifter being arranged in the closed bowl and the shaker being configured to foam liquid foodstuffs, in particular dairy products such as half-and-half cream and milk, in that the separation sifter is arranged substantially in a direction transverse to the vertical axis of the shaker and the total volume of the closed bowl is subdivided by the separation sifter in a ratio of about 2:1.
Such shakers are known to be used for mixing beverages, such as cocktails. Different liquids as well as solids, such as ice, are filled into the shaker and the shaker is then moved back and forth by vigorous, shock like movements in the axial direction. The different beverages are thereby intermixed in a uniform manner.
A bowl-like sifter which is disposed in said known shakers serves to finely distribute solid ingredients of the cocktails, such as cocoa or molasses, which otherwise tend to get lumpy during wetting. To this end all of the solid ingredients, i.e. also ice, are filled into the shaker and are then mixed with the beverages by way of shaking.
Furthermore, such a shaker is e.g. known from German patent specification 819 365. A shaker is there shown with a lid to be used as a fruit press and with a bowl. A disc-like separation sifter is arranged approximately at a third of the bowl height. Such a shaker serves to thoroughly mix liquids with dust-like foodstuffs in a direction transverse to the vertical axis of the shaker, so that sauces, doughs and beverages can be prepared.
When the shaker shown in German patent specification 819 365 is used in practice, it becomes apparent that liquids, in particular milk, cannot be foamed with said shaker.
A further generic shaker is shown in DE 29 08 526 BI. In the case of said shaker a sifter which is also disc-shaped is put on a bowl-like bottom part of the shaker. A lid is screwed onto the bowl-like bottom part, the volume of the lid being approximately half the volume of the bowl. In the mounted state of the lid the sifter is held between lid and bottom part.
In the case of the shaker of DE 29 08 526 61 it has also been found that dairy products cannot be foamed with the sifter shown therein. DE 29 08 526 BI, too, only reveals that said shaker serves to intermix liquids or to mix solids with liquids.
The known shakers have the drawback that even in the case of very strong shaking movements they are not able to foam beverages, such as milk.